


[soundtrack] if all these things are lessons, then I should count my blessings

by somehowunbroken



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Fanmix, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:21:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27598843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somehowunbroken/pseuds/somehowunbroken
Summary: Soundtrack for the fic of the same name.
Relationships: Nikolaj Ehlers/Patrik Laine
Kudos: 1
Collections: Hockey Big Bang (2020)





	[soundtrack] if all these things are lessons, then I should count my blessings

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [if all these things are lessons, then maybe I should count my blessings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27599408) by [rawrimmapanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rawrimmapanda/pseuds/rawrimmapanda). 



Brand New Colony (The Postal Service)  
You + Me Vs The World (Barenaked Ladies)  
Fake Empire (Molly Tuttle)  
Seven Nation Army (Super Power Club)  
Trainer Battle Music (From "Pokemon") (The 8-Bit Big Band)  
I Will Keep The Bad Things From You (The Damnwells)  
What I'm Trying To Say (Stars)  
I'll Be Your Girl (The Decemberists)  
To Be Alone With You (Sufjan Stevens)  
A Case of You (Tristen)

10 songs, 34 minutes || [Listen on Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/384dSQi3nIXi03PnvtmwtC)


End file.
